cream the missing rabbit
by tailsmo775
Summary: Vector sets off on a journey to impress vanilla by finding cream when she goes missing
1. Chapter 1

Chaotix detectives' ch1

"Charmy, get the phone will you!?" cried Vector, who was, at the time, having a lovely daydream about Vanilla rabbit.

"You can't boss me around!" taunted Charmy.

The phone continued to ring.

"Ill get it then" moaned Vector who got off his chair and tripped over Espio who was meditating on the floor right in front of him.

"Mind where you're going boss." said Espio.

"Someone get the phone before it stops ringing!" shouted vector.

Espio stood up and reached out for the phone. "Hello, chaotix detective agent Espio here, how can I help?" he asked.

"Hello, is Vector there?" asked a familiar voice.

"He's here Miss Vanilla, wait a sec."

Espio handed the phone to Vector.

"Vanilla" he mouthed. There was a slight smirk on his face as he said it, because he and charmy both knew about Vector's running crush on Vanilla.

Vectors cheeks immediately turned a shade of dark red. He snatched the phone out of Espio's hand and scowled at him.

"Hello Miss Vanilla, how can I help?"

"Oh Vector…" Vanilla started to talk but stopped, something was obviously upsetting her.

"It's ok Vanilla, should I come over to yours in a minute?" he asked.

"Yes please Vector that would be great." And with that she hung up.

"Sooooooo Vector, what was that about, are you finally going to go out with vanilla huh?" Charmy teased and started to laugh.

"Shut up Charmy!" Vector shouted.

But he was too worried about Vanilla to be angry…

End of chapter 1


	2. vanilla's house (ch2)

Vanilla's house ch2

Vector knocked on the door of Vanilla Rabbit's house.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hello Vector." Said Vanilla as she opened the door. She had red patches under her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Miss Vanilla… what's wrong?" asked Vector

He pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Vector… It's Cream… She's gone missing!" sobbed Vanilla.

"Well then, It looks like the Chaotix Detective Agent Vector will have to go and find her wont he?" said Vector. This was his chance of impressing Vanilla once and for al, he would find Cream no-matter what! Vanilla smiled at him.

"You would do that?" she asked

"Of course I would, anything for you Miss Vanilla." Oops… that last bit made him blush slightly when he said it! I've screwed up… he thought. But Vanilla kissed him on the cheek. "thank you!" she said. And with that Vector set off on his journey…

End of chapter 2!


	3. cream the missing rabbit ch3

Vector's mission ch3

Vector walked along the streets of Mobius, wondering where the little rabbit could have got to. "She can't have gone that far…" he thought. He considered letting Espio and Charmy come along, but this was his time to impress Vanilla! He began to daydream about when he comes to Vanilla's door, whilst bringing Cream back safely. He could picture it all in his mind already…

Vanilla: oh Vector, you're my hero! How can I ever thank you!?

Vector: Really vanilla, you don't need to thank me, stop by our agency anytime you need us!

And then they would catch each others gaze, and then…

"Yo Vector, wassup!?" called a familiar voice, suddenly snapping Vector out of his daydream.

"Oh, hi Sonic..." said vector.

"Watcha doing?" Sonic asked

Sonic could see Vector's cheeks go red.

"It's for Vanilla, isn't it?"

"No, of course not!"

"Oh it so is!"

"No its not, mind your own business spiky!"

"Okay then, see ya round!"

And with that, he ran off.

"Finally, ill be able to carry on with my mission!" thought vector. "without any pesky hedgehogs getting in my way!"

He spoke too soon.

"Hiya Vector! I baked my darling Sonicku some cookies, have you seen him!?" asked Amy rose.

"No, sorry Amy, I haven't." said Vector.

"Oh well" sighed Amy.

"So what are you doing out here?" she asked

"A very important mission." Replied vector.

"who for?"

Vector sighed. How many people did he have to tell!

"Vanilla." He muttered, turning red in the face.

"oh how cute! Any time you need romance tips, don't hesitate to ask me, ill have to get your wedding planned aswell…" Amy was obviously having the time off her life.

She ran off, smiling.

"now time to get on with this mission!" thought Vector. "And nothings getting in my way!"


	4. Vectors next mission ch4

Vectors mission ch4

Vector was tiered of searching, but continued on his mission. He cold swear that Cream would never run away; especially when she knows how much Vanilla cares about her. "What if I fail?" Vector thought to himself. "Would Vanilla hate me, or would she just be upset..?" Vector knew that he had to find Cream. "Do it for Vanilla." He thought. That thought kept him going for a long time. A detectives gotta do what a detectives gotta do, right?

He looked up into the sky and saw something that caught his eye. It looked like some sort of plane. Not the tornado, though. He looked closer and saw that it was grey in colour. Not one of Tails' inventions… but it could be Eggman! Yes, it was! Vector thought for a second, "what if he's captured cream!" Vector ran the way that the air ship was heading towards. _Vanilla, vanilla, Vanilla…_ went round in his head.

"Vector!" called a voice.

"Oh geez." Vector sighed, not Amy again!

"Vector, what do you looks best?" Amy asked, holding up two dress designs.

"Um, Amy, I'm not the best at fashion, especially for girls."

"I know Vector, but don't you want Vanilla's wedding dress to be perfect?!"

"Oh crap" Vector thought. "She's already planning our wedding!"

"Amy, look. I'm not getting married to Vanilla, ok?"

"But Vector, don't you know she has a crush on you?"

Vector paused. Wait, what? Vanilla had a crush on him!?

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 vector mission

Vectors mission ch5

"You didn't know?!" giggled Amy.

"Nn-no I didn't." said Vector, surprised.

Amy smiled "seriously Vector! She's had a crush on you for sooo long- you've never noticed!?"

"No I haven't…"

"But you have a crush on her too - right?"

Vector was getting mad, he was on a mission and had no time to be talking about love life!

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Aw cute! You're to shy to tell her how you feel!"

"Amy, I'm on a mission, now please just let me get on!"

"Ok then, but one last thing."

"What?"

"Just remember to invite me to your wedding!"

She ran off, giggling.

Vector carried on, angry at Amy for poking her nose in where it doesn't belong.

Vector kept thinking about the fact that Vanilla actually liked him though, it was nice to know that not only that he was trying to impress her- but she was also trying to impress him. Vector smiled and looked up at the sun. He was wondering what Espio and Charmy were doing at the Chaotix. Suddenly he heard a scream.

2Who could that be?" he thought.

But he knew who it was.

Cream.

End of chapter 5!


	6. vectors mission ch6

Vectors mission ch6

Vector stopped running and took a few seconds to catch his breath. He looked at where he was- Eggman's base. Robots were flying everywhere. Vector took a deep breath. "Well if Sonic can make it through here, then so can I!" and with that, he began to walk towards the entrance…

Skilfully dodging cameras and lasers, Vector started to wonder what Eggman was doing. No one would ever have a cold enough heart to make Vanilla sad, let alone capture Cream! Cream was by far the sweetest 6 year-old girl that Vector had ever met, and just her smile could warm the heart of any person (including Egghead!)

Vector thought about what Amy said about him and Vanilla getting married. It made him blush just thinking about it! Any way, who wouldn't want Cream as a daughter?

Would he maybe ask her? Vector thought about that. His cheeks felt like they were burning. Why do I have to be such a softie all the time? He thought. I'm supposed to be brave and heroic, like Sonic! But Vanillas never gonna want me once she knows how soft I am!

He came to a door which looked extremely suspicious, so he opened it slowly, wondering what could be behind it. He peeped round the edge and felt like he was going to pass out. What he saw was not good. He started to feel faint and his legs turned to jelly. What would Vanilla do if she saw this! There must have been a broken pipe or something above, dripping on his cheek, because guys don't cry, right?

End of chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 7 vanillas view

Cream the missing rabbit chapter 7

Vanilla's point of view:

I feel so alone and empty. Also, I'm worried sick about Cream, and of course, Vector.

I know that's its strange, but I have feelings for vector, it's just that I'm not brave enough to tell him how I feel. This must have been how Cosmo felt on the blue typhoon, to afraid to tell Tails her feelings… Poor tails, things haven't been a great for him since that happened, watching your girlfriend die on a spaceship can't be easy…

Remembering this makes me cry and burry my head in a pillow. What if Vector dies! I don't think I have stopped thinking about Vector since he left. I don't know what it is about him that makes him so special, maybe its his eyes, or his chains and headphones, or the way he smiles… no, it's his kindness. I love the way that he looks rough on the outside, but is really kind and caring. Vector obviously has feelings for me, but I'm starting to wonder if this crush is going to turn into something big…

Authors note: soz that this chapter is so soppy, but be warned that there's gonna be more where that came from!

Tailsmo775 xxx


	8. chaotix Ch 8

Cream the missing rabbit ch8

Back at the Chaotix…

"Charmy, what are you doing?" asked Espio, looking over the little bee's shoulder.

Since Vector had gone off on his journey, the Chaotix had been more hectic since Vector wasn't there to sort and straighten everything out.

"Charmy…" sighed Espio, seeing what Charmy had been doing. For once, he wasn't up to mischief. He had been drawing a picture of Vector and Vanilla walking hand in hand, under a sunset.

"What?" said Charmy. "I'm just using my imagination and telling the future! I'm a fortune teller!"

"Charmy, look. You'll understand this better when your older, but its best to stay out of romance- especially when Vector's involved." Espio explained.

"Why?" asked Charmy curiously.

"Because you don't know that Vector and Vanilla are going to get together. It's just a silly crush- like you and Cream."

"I do not like cream!"

"Oh you so do!"

"DO NOT!"

"Why are you blushing then?" asked Espio with a smirk.

Charmy left in a strop.


	9. vectors mission Chapter 9

Cream the missing rabbit chapter 9

Vector could not believe what he was seeing. It was so bad that it brought tears to his eyes. Cream lay on the floor in a puddle of blood. Her innocent face was covered in grazes, cuts, bruises… you get what I mean. Standing over her was Eggman, cackling softly and rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, Vector, what brings you here?" asked Eggman.

Vector wasn't scared of Eggman. Confidently, he strode up to him. Vector stared into his evil eyes. Losing his temper, he shouted:

"What the hell have you done this time Egghead!? Well, whatever you're trying to accomplish here is not funny! Do you have any idea how worried Cream's mother is?! What the # $£%6& hell is she gonna say when she sees this?!"

"I have no interest in Cream's mother what so ever. The only pleasure in this is doing something without Sonic crushing my plans!" replied Eggman.

Vector couldn't stand it and with his mighty strength, he punched Eggman hard, causing the evil doctor to fall on the floor. Quickly, he picked up Cream and ran out the base. When they were outside, vector looked at Cream, who slowly opened her eyes.

"Mr Vector, what are you doing?" she asked

"I just saved you from Eggman, Cream, now lets get you home to your mom, she's worried sick!"

So they started their journey home.

End of chapter 9!

Authors note: this isn't the end of the story there will be lots more chapters after this!:)

Tailsmo775xxx


	10. vanills house Chapter 10

Cream the missing rabbit chapter 10

Vanilla's house

Vector had cleaned Cream up so she looked as pretty as she did before she was captured. They both stood outside Vanilla's house and Vector picked Cream up to ring the doorbell. The door opened.

Vanilla stared in misbelieve. Her hero and daughter were back in one piece! Cream ran up to Vanilla and hugged her.

"Oh Vector, how can I ever thank you?" said Vanilla, kissing Vector on his cheek.

"All currency of the Chaotix detective agency Vanilla!" replied Vector. "But before I go, there is something I need to ask you." Vector bent down on one knee and held out a box. "Vanilla, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Vector, I would… but… the thing is… I'm… sorta…already married." said Vanilla looking as if she was about to cry. She hugged Vector tightly. "I'm sorry sweetheart." She said. "That's ok." said Vector. And with that, he left the house and made his way back to the Chaotix…

End of chapter 10!

Authors note: keep reading there will be more chapters soon!;)

Tailsmo775xxxx


	11. back at the chaotix

Cream the missing rabbit chapter 11

With tears in his eyes, Vector made his way towards the chaotix and knocked on the door.

It opened. Espio stood behind it, quickly noticing the tears sliding down Vector's cheeks.

"What's up boss?" he asked.

"Tell you later Espio," replied vector. "Will you and Charmy mind just leaving me be for a minute, I need some time alone, okay?" and he walked up the stairs, into his room, and closed the door.

"What's up with him?" asked Charmy, even he was anxious about vector.

"I don't know Charmy, but just leave him be, okay? I think it might be pretty serious." said Espio.

Meanwhile, in Vector's room…

Vector sat on his bed and buried his head in a pillow.

"It's not fair!" he thought. "Vanilla is married!? How was I supposed to know that? I guess I rushed, proposing to her so early." Vector thought about it, and slapped himself. He should have known! Of course, Vanilla had to be with someone because how would have she been able to have Cream if she wasn't!?

He heard a knock on the door.

"Espio, if that's you, you can come in." said Vector.

Espio came in, closed the door, and sat down next to Vector. Vector continued to cry, and Espio put his hand on the croc's shoulder. "What happened boss?" he asked.

Vector began to talk. Quickly and shakily, he began:

"I completed my mission and brought cream home, so then I thought that I should propose to vanilla, but she said no Espio! She's already married!" this made vector cry harder.

"It's okay Vector." said Espio.

Suddenly there was a smash sound and a "oh oh!" coming form downstairs.

"I'd better go see to Charmy." said Espio before leaving the room.

About an hour later…

Vector heard a knock on his door. "Espio, you can come in." said Vector.

"It's not Espio Vector, it's me, if you're mad, I understand completely." said Vanilla.

She came in, closed the door and sat down next to Vector. She put her arm around him. "Sweetheart, look, I'm sorry Vector, I really am please forgive me. I love you." She said, blushing. Vector looked at her. "I love you too Vanilla." He replied.

They caught each other's gaze, and their lips touched…

End of chapter 11!

Authors note: please keep reading there will be lots more chapters! Lots of people are asking me t make the chapters longer, so hopefully this is more up to your standards!:)

Also, if your not big on the romantic parts, soz about the ending of this chapter, it was kind of awkward typing it since this is my 1st fanfic! Please follow and review. If you have any requests on any other fanfics you want me to write after this one, please do tell, your comments are valued!

Tailsmo775xxx


	12. vanilla ice-cream ch12

Cream the missing rabbit chapter 12

A few weeks later…

Cream and Cheese were playing _Sonic Rush _on Cream's DS in her bedroom.

Vanilla was tidying the kitchen and washing dishes. (And other typical stuff that mum's do.) Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Probably Vector." Thought Vanilla as she opened it. But it wasn't. "Hi, Vani!" the person smiled. It was Ice the rabbit, Vanilla's husband! Vanilla looked up at his coral blue eyes and handsome face. He was still in his navy uniform. "Oh Ice, I've missed you so much!" smiled Vanilla as she ran up to him. They held hands and Vanilla rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dadddyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" came a happy cry from Cream's room. Cream came running down the stairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. "Hi little Princess!" smiled Ice as he gave Cream a hug.

"Calm down Cream dear!" laughed Vanilla

Ice sat down on the sofa, but he wasn't smiling anymore. "Is something wrong dear?" asked Vanilla, who came to sit beside him. "Vani, there's something I need to tell you." said Ice. "I'm breaking up with you."

Vanilla's eyes went wide and she dropped a plate, which was just saved from smashing by Cheese, who expertly caught it. "Thank you Cheese dear." Vanilla said before putting the plate back down on the shelf. "I've moved on Vani" he said before leaving. "Its not you, it's me." He shut the door. Vanilla began to cry. "Cream, be good girl and call Vector will you?" she asked. "Tell him I'll be up in my bedroom." She started up the stairs. Cream picked up the phone and dialled the number for the Chaotix. It started ringing.

"Hello, Chaotix detective Vector here, how can I help you?"

"Mr Vector, its Cream!"

"What's up cream?"

"It's mummy! She told me to tell you to come over to ours."

"What's up?"

"Ice walked out on us!"

"Who's Ice?"

"Oh… that's my dad; well he used to be anyway."

"That's terrible Cream, so your mum wants me to come over, right?"

"yes please dad, I-i mean Mr Vector.."

"ok cream ill be round in a minite."

Authors note: BTW Ice the rabbit belongs to me and not SEGA! I was thinking of a name 4 ages then I came up with Ice coz then it would be: Vanilla, Ice and Cream which sounds like, vanilla ice-cream, get it?

Tailsmo775xxx


	13. The marrige chapter 13

Cream the missing rabbit chapter 13

DING DONG!

Vector rang the doorbell of Vanilla rabbit's house and waited. A few seconds later, it was answered by Cream.

"Hello Mr Vector!" she said, trying to smile. This was hard, of course, because of the events that had happened that day.

"Hi Cream, so where is your poor mum then?" asked Vector.

"She's in her bedroom, dad." replied cream, not realising what she had just said.

"Er, thanks Cream."

Vector smiled. Cream had called him dad! "That's gotta be the highlight of my whole day!" he thought.

He made his way up the stairs and knocked on Vanilla's bedroom door.

"Come in Vector dear." She said.

Vanilla was sitting on her bed, gazing into space. She gave a long sigh. Vector sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Sorry to hear what happened Vanilla." He said, combing her long fringe with his fingers.

Vanilla rested her head on his shoulder.

"That's ok sweetheart. Do you remember when you proposed to me the other day? Well, iv'e been thinking about it and I came to a decision. I will marry you! I don't need that idiot Ice anymore, plus I need an extra hand with cream. But most of all…" she trailed off and playfully kissed Vector's nose. "I love you."

Vector smiled. "OK, in that case," he said. "Vanilla, will you marry me?"

Vanilla gave him a big, big hug. "Of course I will!"

Vector pulled his smartphone out of his leather jacket pocket and sent a text to Espio, it said:

I am officially married to Vanilla Rabbit! See u soon!

"Well I betta be off." said Vector. "Oh and before I go, when do you plan on having our wedding?"

Vanilla smiled. "Maybe in the summer, then it can be outside! We should wait until July I think."

"Sounds like a plan!" said Vector, before kissing Vanilla on her fore head and leaving the room.

End of chapter 13!

Chapter 14 coming out soon I promise!

Tailsmo775xxxx


	14. last day at the chaotix chapter 14

Cream the missing rabbit chapter 14

Espio heard a noise coming from the kitchen:

SMASH! "Uh oh…"

"Charmy again." muttered Espio.

He was just about to see what the mischievous bee had been up to, but all of a sudden, his ringtone went off.

(Sonic heroes team chaotix theme tune.) "Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy and you'd live to see another day…"

Espio picked it up, and realised it was a text from Vector. He read it out loud.

"I am officially married to Vanilla rabbit!" he read. "Wow, Vector's really done it this time!" said Espio as he made his way into the kitchen.

An hour later…

Vector knocked on the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Seconds later it was opened by Espio. "Got your text. You've really done it this time boss!" smiled Espio. Vector walked in. "Well, its not everyday you get to marry a pretty rabbit, is it?"

"I guess not." Espio replied.

Charmy came rushing to the door and landed on Vector's nose. "Congratulations boss!" he shouted. For once, Vector didn't get angry at him. "Thanks Charmy." Vector said.

The day before the wedding…

Vector, Charmy and Espio were sitting on the sofa. Well, Vector was anyway. Charmy was buzzing around excitedly, and Espio was perched, cross-legged, on the edge of the sofa arm.

"OK guys, time for bed I think." said Vector, looking at the clock.

"That movie was AWSOME!" said Charmy. "There was so much blood and fighting and guns!"

"Well, it was rated a 16." said Espio, reading the DVD case.

Charmy ignored him and carried on. "Those detectives were SOOOOO cool! I wanna be like them when I grow up! Vector, can I get a gun? PLEASE!"

"Charmy, don't be silly. Anyway, ive got a big day ahead of me tomorrow, so im gonna go to bed. Espio, make sure you don't read Charmy anymore of those horror books, they're giving him nightmares." Explained Vector, making his way up the stairs.

"Roger that." replied Espio.

Vector opened the door to his room and looked around. After all, this was the last night he would be living at the chaotix. His bedroom had dark green walls that were plastered in posters of rock stars and detectives. In one corner was his bed, and the other corner his Xbox 360. He had shelves and shelves of detective books, which he could never could be bothered to read. He wasn't much of a reader; he would flick through the first pages then leave the rest. Anyway, he liked them all being there on display.

Charmy's room, on the other hand, was an exploded firework. He had bright yellow walls and a rainbow coloured duvet on his bed, which makes your eyes go funny if you look at it too long. Stacked on top of his millions of sonic archie comics, was his wii. Charmy could spend hours on that thing! All his games were stacked up on the side: sonic riders, sonic and the black knight, sonic and the secret rings, sonic all stars racing, super mario galaxy (1 and 2), sonic unleashed and the whole mario and sonic olympic series.

Espio by far had the tidiest room. The walls were deep purple, and the carpet was black. He had pinned up tons of martial arts certificates and posters of ninjas and spies. His playstaition4 was in one corner of his room, surrounded by lots of DVD's and books.

Vector looked around. "I wonder how Charmy and Espio are gonna be without me?" he thought to himself. He took out his I pad and went on you tube. Then he typed watched episode 59 and 78 in Japanese. He smiled. "Vanilla." He said. Then slowly, he fell asleep.

End of chapter 14!

Note to all chaotix fans: sorry if you don't like the way I imagined the chaotix's rooms to be like, but this is the way I thought they should be. I'm planning on writing a bayblon rouges fanfic after ive done this story, but if you have any other requests, plz tell!

Tailsmo775xxx


	15. ch15 the ending

Cream the missing rabbit chapter 15

After the wedding…

Vector was sitting on the green grass of the Chao garden with Vanilla by his side, who was fiddling with his gold chains as she rested her head on his shoulder. "This is so romantic, Vector. Look at this beautiful sunset." She said

"Sure is." Replied Vector.

Vanilla cuddled up closer to him.

"Me and Miss Vanilla." Chuckled Vector.

"Just Vanilla is fine."

"Alright then Vanilla."

Vanilla giggled. Vector gazed at the sunset.

" This sunset's almost as pretty as you."

Vanilla blushed slightly.

Vector took out a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Vanilla.

"Open it."

She carefully undid the lid and held up a necklace.

"It's beautiful Vector, thank you!"

"Anything for you Miss- I mean Vanilla."

He fastened the necklace round her neck.

They looked into one another's eyes.

They kissed.

When they had let go, Vector felt something land on his nose.

"Charmy!"

"Hey Charmy what's up?"

"I'm gonna miss you Vector." Said Charmy, looking as if he were about to cry.

"S'alright Charms" said Vector, giving Charmy a hug.

"I love you Vector"

Vector smiled

"Me too Charmy. Me too."

"He's not the only one." Said a voice from in front of him.

"Hi Esp-whoa!"

Espio gave Vector a huge hug.

"Gonna miss you boss."

"Chaotix hug!" cried Charmy, as him and Espio piled on top of him.

"Aww… hey, slow down guys! Me and Vanilla betta be off. So, I guess this is goodbye guys."

(another chaotix hug)

The end!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I'm doing a sonic and tails brother fluff next, so pls follow me!

Tailsmo775xxxxx


End file.
